Bad Romance
by CryChick12345
Summary: On one hot summer day at Camp-Half Blood Nico, Percy, and Annabeth decide to have their own little party in the Poseidon cabin. But the moment Annabeth leaves things get interesting. Percy learns a few new things about Nico. One, He's gay. Two, he has a love for Lady Gaga music. Hmmm... Could this led to a bad romance?


**Bad Romance**

Not even the magical barriers that surrounded Camp-Half Blood could keep out the mid summer heat. The evening sun beat down on the campers harshly. Ever one's face was red and sun burnt. Most of the guys at the camp resorted to removing their shirts due to the extreme temperatures. The girls didn't seem to mind this, but Chiron did. Each camper savored that blissful moment when a light breeze would pick up, cooling the blazing of their skin.

Three campers in specific tried to avoid the heat by taking to the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and Nico di Angelo all stood in the center of the cabin chatting away about the days events. Even though they were indoors it barely had a effect on the temperature, the air inside being just a warm as it was outside.

Annabeth and Percy sat on Percy's bed while Nico lay on the floor. Nico was on his back, letting the cold wood underneath him sooth his skin. In the process the young son of Hade's shirt was pulled up exposing several inches of pale white skin.

Percy and Annabeth were talking away, sneaking small kisses when Nico wasn't looking. Although they tried to be obscure about it Nico noticed ever time there lips touched, causing him a great deal of anger. Nico had been developing a crush on Percy for quiet some time now and each kiss made his stomach knot.

Percy had originally invited Nico, Annabeth, and Grover to come hang out at his cabin but Grover was a no show. He had also asked them to bring any CD's they could find. Early that week Percy had found a old CD player some where around Camp-Half Blood. Even though there was a strict no technology policy at camp Percy decided it would be alright. After all, you can't get in trouble unless you get caught.

"Hey, Percy. Don't you think Grover should have been here by now?" Annabeth asked, squeezing her boyfriend's hand. A intense anger spread through out Nico's body. That should be HIM holding Percy's hand.

"Yeah, he should. I don't know where he is." Percy replied giving Annabeth a small peak on the cheek. Nico though he was going to vomit.

"Hey, Annabeth, why don't you go look for him." Nico piped up. Annabeth glanced down at him with a playful smile.

"Why don't you?" She asked.

"Because I'm to lazy!" Nico cried raising his hand upwards before letting it fall back to the ground.

Annabeth laughed at him and Percy let out a small snicker. A warmth filled Nico's cheeks as he realized Percy thought what he did was funny. Ever time Percy acknowledged him he blushed.

"Alright, Mr. Lazy Pants. I will." Annabeth stood up, stepping over top of Nico who was still in the center of the floor. Nico saw Percy watching her as she made her way out the door. Nico let out a sigh of anger.

Before Nico could do any thing else Percy had climbed down from the bed and was now sitting on top of Nico, his knees pressed into the other boys stomach. Percy didn't seem to mind this position, thinking nothing of how there bodies were touching. Nico on the other had was going crazy.

"Whatcha doin, Nico?" Percy said smiling down at him.

"Ummm…. Percy why don't you put in one of those CD's?" Nico said quickly, hoping the boy would get off him before he moaned.

"Oh Okay!" Percy said. He stood up quickly, picking up the CD case which held a variety of different types of music. Nico watched as Percy pulled open the case scanning the different music selections. Nico had no idea what was in the case even though it was his property. Nico hadn't listened to any music in a while.

Suddenly, Percy pulled out a blue disc. It had no name or picture on the front of it, it was on of those discs you use to burn music off the computer. Nico stiffened as Percy held it up to him.

"What's this?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." Nico said shaking his head furiously. He actually thought he knew what was on it, but he defiantly didn't want Percy to play it. Nico found it totally embarrassing for a guy to listen to that kind of music.

Nico watched as Percy made his way to the CD player. Nico would have told him to stop, but he knew Percy would get suspicious and play it anyways. Percy carefully placed it in and pressed the play button. A few moments passed and nothing happened. Nico began to regain hope that it wasn't that CD. Suddenly, a bright number one appear on the player and the music started.

"_**Oh, Oh, Caught in a bad romance. Oh, Oh caught in a bad romance. Rah, rah, ah ah. Roma, roma, ma. Gaga, oh la la. Want your bad romance." **_

Percy whirled around to stare at Nico who had his head down.

"I didn't know you listen to this kind of stuff, Nico." Percy said with a smirk. Slowly the boy sat down on his bed, staring at the CD player. For one minute he closed his eyes and just listen to the music.

Percy's eyes jerked open when he felt the sudden weight on his lap. Nico sat in front of him, one leg on one side of Percy's body. Percy looked at him in shock.

"Nico what are you…." Before Percy could say any more Nico pressed their lips together.

"_**I want you leather studded kiss in the sand. I want you love. Love, love, love. I want your love."**_

Percy quickly pushed Nico away, knocking the boy to the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Percy cried whipping his mouth.

Nico started up at him a mixture of shock and horror on his face. The boy felt his heart shatter. He knew it was a long shot, but he never expected Percy to utterly reject him.

"Percy, I- I…." Nico was cut off when he saw the wicked smile on Percy's face.

"I never knew you were that way, Nico. This changes everything." Percy said still smiling.

"Percy, no. I don't want this to change everything. I still want to be your friend! It's just-" Before Nico could continue Percy pulled him back into his arm laying a feverish kiss on his lips.

"_**You and me can write a bad romance." **_

Nico was surprised but eventually melted into the kiss. He didn't care if Percy was faking it. He just wanted Percy.

The kiss was needy and lust filled, but also tender and loving. Suddenly that changed. Percy's kiss became harsh and forceful. He bite Nico's lip causing the other boy to cry out. Before Nico could close his mouth again Percy forced his tongue between Nico's lips.

"_**I want your horror, I want your design. Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine."**_

Nico whimpered grabbing Percy's shoulders and forcing him back. They were both breathing hard, face's red. A long string of salvia was stretched between the two of them.

"Don't be so ruff!" Nico cried at Percy.

Percy gave him another wicked smile. "Alright."

Before Nico could protest he was on his back with Percy on top of him. Slowly Percy ran his hands between Nico's thighs.

"_**I want your psycho, your vertical stick. Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick." **_

Nico moaned loudly. A tight feeling filled his stomach. He wanted Percy so bad. Percy slowly rubbed his hand against that area causing Nico to moan even louder. Before long the son of Poseidon made his way back to Nico's chest. He slowly lowered his lips to Nico's neck, licking the soft and tender flesh.

Nico shivered under him. Before long Nico's shirt had been discarded leaving his pale chest exposed to Percy. Percy slid his fingers up Nico's flesh slowly stopping to rub his nipples. Nico made a whimpering noise between his paints and gasps.

Percy slowly slid his way to Nico's jeans, hooking his fingers on the inside. He slid them down Nico's hips and legs. Percy stared at the boys black boxers, eager to remove them as well. Before he could make another movement Nico grabbed his wrist.

"Percy *Gasp* I don't think I want to *Gasp* go that far." Nico said out of breath.

Percy looked down at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I know you don't. But I do." Suddenly, Percy pinned both of Nico's wrists down with one hand. The other hand slid into Nico's boxers.

Nico nearly screamed at the feeling. He didn't want to do that. Not yet. But the moment he looked into Percy's eyes he knew that they were going to do this whether he liked it or not.

Nico arched upward against Percy. The emotions he was feel were wild. He bite his lip and began to quiver wanting more. Percy smiled wickedly grabbing Nico's boxers quickly and furiously.

"_**Walk, walk, fashion, baby**__**.**__** Work it, move that thing, **__**crazy. **__**Walk, walk, passion, baby**__**. **__**Work it, I'm a freak, baby**__**."**_

"Hey, why am I the only one who is taking anything off?!" Nico asked a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Fine then." Percy replied with a growl. His voice got deeper when he was aroused.

Percy grabbed the Camp-Half Blood t-shirt and struggled to pull it off his head. Tossing it behind him, he looked back down at Nico. Nico stared at Percy muscular chest. A slight groan came from his lips.

Once again he was pushed to the bed. Automatically Percy's hand slid back to Nico's boxers. He processed to jerk them down, but stopped suddenly.

He could feel eyes burning into his back. Someone else was there. Someone else was watching. Percy whirled around to see Annabeth standing in the doorway, tears slowly sliding down her face.

"Shit." Percy whispered. Before he could say anymore she was gone.

"_**Caught in a bad romance." **_

Percy listened to that last line and he knew the song was over. So was his relationship with Annabeth.

Looking back down at Nico he saw the guilt on his face. Percy felt his heart ach for the boy, being caught in the middle like he was.

Percy slowly lowered his lips, kissing Nico softly.

"Don't feel bad. I love you a lot more than I love her."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think? Did you like it or did it suck? I'm not so sure if I did a good job with this or not. But if you guys did like this I was thinking about adding more chapters. Should I make this longer or is it fine like it is. Please, leave a comment telling me if you want more of this. :)**


End file.
